It's like a Dark Paradise
by Valmorel
Summary: "Tels deux silex frappés dans l'intention de faire du feu, nous entretenions chaque jour le brasier de la haine."


Ceci est un OS sans prétention, qui m'avait traversé l'esprit lors de l'une de mes nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Aucun des protagonistes de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Forever Potterhead.

**It's like a Dark Paradise**

Je suis assis Potter. Je suis assis sur ce putain de siège qui me scie le dos, à te regarder faire le beau avec ta rouquine. Pansy trépigne à côté de moi, mais je ne veux pas aller danser. Je préfère rester assis et grincer des dents en voyant la poufiasse se coller à toi.

Ou peut-être que non finalement.

Je me lève brutalement, tirant Pansy par le bras. La chanson qui passe est entraînante. Je défais nerveusement mon nœud papillon, Pansy le glisse langoureusement autour de son cou. Ça lui va plutôt bien, et je me colle à elle. On ondule en rythme, et les gens s'écartent.

Nous leur faisons de l'ombre. À tout le monde sauf à toi putain de Potter. À toi et à ta copine trop lumineuse. On se rapproche de vous au fur et à mesure. Je me rapproche de toi. Et c'est le plus important.

La musique change, et je me demande qui est l'enflure aux platines. Je hais le zouk. Cependant tu ne quittes pas la piste Potter, tu vas même jusqu'à me lancer un regard moqueur. Tu me connais bien, très bien. Trop bien ? Alors je reste. Pansy jubile, les danses collé-serré elle adore ça.

Et pendant qu'elle se frotte à moi, pendant que ta Weaslaide tortille du cul, on ne se lâche pas des yeux toi et moi. Et ce n'est pas normal Potter, que l'on danse chacun de notre côté, et collé à l'autre en pensée.

Une nouvelle musique, je suis dans mon élément. Des rythmes lents qui pulsent sur le même tempo que mon cœur. Nous sommes déchaînés. Pansy virevolte autour de moi, et je me lâche complètement. Tu me fusilles du regard, et calques tes mouvements sur la musique. Je fais de même, à la manière d'un de ces clips télévisés. Nous dansons en parfaite harmonie, effectuons quasiment des gestes similaires.

Pourtant, deux pétasses nous séparent. Ces dernières se mettent d'ailleurs à frapper dans leurs mains. Les gens forment un cercle autour de nous. Une lueur étonnée dans tes yeux. Un sourire en coin pour moi. On a toujours été au centre de toutes les attentions Potter.

Tu te reprends. Tels deux lions en cage, nous nous tournons autour, suivant avec acharnement le rythme du morceau. Car c'est la seule chose qui nous empêche de perdre pied. Qui me souffle de ne pas me jeter sur toi, qui t'ordonne de ne pas te coller à moi. Nous lisons dans les notes que ce n'est pas le moment opportun.

Un ré m'arrête alors que j'esquissais une approche. Un la te stoppe au moment où tu envisageais de prendre mon bras. Une logorrhée musicale nous retient prisonniers dans un carcan d'air et de sueur. J'ouvre l'air de rien les premiers boutons de ma chemise, et souris en te voyant suivre le chemin de mes doigts.

Un autre morceau s'enchaîne, et je peux reconnaître les prémices d'une danse bien particulière. Ton sourire m'indique que tu la connais aussi. Mais quel étonnement quand on sait que les trois quarts des personnes ici présentes connaissent les pas par cœur ? Je me place à côté de toi, et les autres se positionnent en fonction de nous.

« Nous », en voilà une façon bien succincte de nous désigner. Avant, il y avait toi d'un côté, moi de l'autre, les deux bords se fracassant l'un contre l'autre avec rage et ardeur. Tels deux silex frappés dans l'intention de faire du feu, nous entretenions chaque jour le brasier de la haine. Maintenant, nous sommes un « nous ». Un tout, une entité.

Il faut croire qu'à force de se cogner, nos deux plates-formes ont fini par s'encastrer.

La musique éclate, tout le monde danse, c'est la folie. La lumière du stroboscope me vrille la rétine, et je fixe tes mouvements décomposés par les éclats de lumière blanche. Potter, comment aurais-je pu prévoir une telle synchronisation de nos deux êtres ? M'en voudrais-tu de ne jamais avoir imaginé une coordination aussi parfaites de nos deux âmes, de nos deux cœurs qui résonnent à l'unisson ?

La danse continue alors que je sens quelque chose se briser en moi, sous l'assaut de la mitraillette qui te sert de regard. Tes yeux d'un vert si pur me transcendent, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur n'est pour toi qu'un vaste livre ouvert. Enfin, la musique s'arrête, et tout le monde hurle.

Sauf nous. Ce nous hors du monde, que rien ne peut atteindre.

Un slow se fait entendre, et je me demande si ce n'est pas ton putain de cerveau qui contrôle les platines Potter. Certains râlent et s'en vont. D'autres se sourient tendrement avant de s'enlacer. Pansy se fait capturer par les grands bras de Blaise avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement vers moi. La rouquine se fait aborder par un Longdubat rougissant, et je crois être sur le point de lui baiser les pieds à ce crétin.

Je détourne les yeux de ce duo miteux pour t'apercevoir, hésitant, en train de te mordre la lèvre. Le spectacle de cette innocente en train de se faire massacrer me fend le cœur, et c'est par pure chevalerie que je m'approche de toi. Tes yeux brillent derrière tes lunettes rondes Potter, et tu me fixes sans équivoque. Ou plutôt avec équivoque, si nous voulons jouer sur les mots. Ce soir, aucun de nous deux n'a envie de jouer cependant, malgré l'ambiguïté de la situation.

Ton air presque interrogateur me donne envie de te claquer, et je préfère dépenser cette belle énergie à autre chose. J'attrape ton bras, et t'attire brutalement à moi. Ce soir est notre dernier soir Potter. Soir des repentis, soir des révélations. Pas de faux-semblants entre nous, on se connaît trop bien. Alors tu enroules tes bras autour de mon cou, et soudain mon monde se réduit à un mot, une personne.

Harry.

Ton prénom est là, au bout de ma langue. Il roule dans ma bouche comme un bonbon sucré, et je lui fait l'amour comme je t'ai fais la haine. Tu te penches, poses ta tête au creux de ma clavicule. Un frisson me parcourt. Je me fais l'effet d'un piano désaccordé qui vient de trouver l'unique musique capable d'en tirer des notes audibles.

Tes doigts effleurent les touches de mes côtes, et un son étranglé sort du plus profond de ma gorge. Cette nuit est notre nuit Potter, et je compte bien te montrer comment il est possible de faire chanter un instrument déréglé. Tout en toi n'est qu'harmonie Potter, et je ne m'inquiète pas de ce que tu pourrais faire des rouages ravagés de ma mécanique interne.

La musique est finie, l'électro reprend ses droits. La foule s'anime, gronde, ondule, se rebelle. Les mains s'agitent, les pieds frappent le sol, les bouches scandent des paroles trop connues. Et nous ? Nous restons enlacés, encastrés l'un dans l'autre, comme deux moitiés d'un tout qui se seraient enfin trouvées.


End file.
